ichigo's crazy sleepover
by darkboy18
Summary: Orihime is throwing a sleepover and has invited a couple of people, including Ichigo, along the way he help some girls with some punks and they went with him and when he arrived he discovered that Hinata and Orihime are cousins, what kind of craziness has Orihime and Yoruichi cooked up? one thing for sure Ichigo will have one strange night not to forget massive lemons (relocated)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's a new story that I wanted to do

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Takes place after the bounts were defeated

It was a nice sunny day as Orihime was acting very giddy.

Because she was going have a sleepover with some of her friends and she getting the place ready for it, she making some invites and made some more for her friends in the soul society and she had Yoruichi deliver them and she went to get things ready.

At School Ichigo was heading home for the day, he was walking with Chad and Mizuiro when Keigo acting like the idiot he is was running and then jumping to latch on to Ichigo only for Ichigo to step aside and Keigo went crashing into a wall.

"Why does he keep trying that?" said Chad.

"Beats me but it won't work." Said Ichigo.

Keigo then got up and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo and then said that his friends are becoming distant from him.

Then he started acting out like an idiot and was flailing around like a chicken until Mizuiro slammed his bag on his head to shut him up.

"Man why he can't act normal?" said Ichigo.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So what are going to do Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"Don't know I'll figure something out." He said.

He then said goodbye to them and headed home, when he got there his dad tried to do his surprise attack only to get slammed into a street light pole.

"Idiot." Ichigo grumbled as he went in.

Soon he headed upstairs when Yuzu came up to him.

"Ichigo there's a letter for you, some girl send it." She said.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, he usually didn't get any mail, especially not from girls.

"What? A girl send my son a letter?" said Isshin as he ran to try and get it. "Ichigo I must know who send it to you, so there isn't anything that can warp your mind."

Karin came in and kicked their dad to the floor to stop annoying Ichigo, their dad was on the floor mumbling about lack of respect from his kids. Yuzu then handed Ichigo the letter and his response was a mumbled thanks.

He then went up to his room and sat on the bed and looked at the letter, it was covered with brightly color letters with a pic of a girl with a finger to her lips, and he opened and read what inside, judging by the letters and pictures in the letter, he knew who send it.

Just then Kon popped and grabbed the letter and read it, a perverted grin appeared his face and tried to go with Ichigo but he was rendered lifeless when Ichigo took the soul candy out of him and placed it with in his desk drawer.

"Idiot." Said Ichigo as he went to pack some clothes and stuff.

He had a grey duffle bag with some clothes and carries a black sword like the one for his Bankai and some tonfa. He decided to carry one since the thugs and bullies were using bats, pipes and chains whenever they jumped him, Chad, Uryu and his friends they decided to get some gear in case they were alone and get cornered. Uryu uses some nun-chucks and a wrist crossbow filled with trick arrows for non-lethal uses, Chad use his fists but sometime uses brass knuckles for a little more punch but always tried to use reasons to stop before resorting to fighting to resolve things.

Ichigo is bringing the tonfa for Orihime, he knows her powers can protect her and others but she does required some more training, so he finished packing his thing and left the house.

Along the way to Orihime's place he heard some punching coming from a nearby alley, he look to see some girls fighting some punks that tried to cornered them, then he saw some other thugs with their guns out and were sneaking on them while they fight, disgusted with dirty tricks like that, he dropped his bag and ran with his sword and with quick reflexes jumped and he threw some throwing stars at their hands knocking the guns out of them and then with quick movement he slammed them with the hilt and scabbard and knock them out and then went to take care of the remaining few and soon all were out cold and Ichigo then walked up to the girls.

"Are you alright?" he asked them.

The girls looked at Ichigo and nodded their heads.

After making a call to the cops, Ichigo then did a check on the girls to see if they sustain any injury during their brawl, he decided to learn some first aid training from his dad and Kisuke and he can patch his friends up if they sustain some wounds.

He got a good look at the girls, one had short pink hair and green eyes wearing some red and white casual clothes, the 2nd one has long blue hair with white-lavender eyes wearing some lavender and white clothing the 3rd one has long blond hair tied, blue eyes with some covering half of her face and wearing purple clothes, the 4th had black hair, grey eyes wearing it in Chinese style buns and is wearing some white and dark brown clothes and the 5th one has sandy blonde with 4 pigtails, teal eyes and wearing some purple and black clothes.

After doing one final check, he told them they're clear and help them up.

"Thanks for the help, what's your name?" asked the pink haired one.

"Ichigo Kurosaki what are your names?" he asked them.

"I'm Sakura, this is Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari." She said.

"So what brings you 5 out here?" he asked.

"We were on our way to see my cousin when we got jumped by these punks." Said Hinata.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino.

"I'm on my way to sleepover at my friend's place maybe we can walk together as we move there's safety in numbers." Said Ichigo.

The girls thought it was a good idea and followed Ichigo after he got his bag and they left.

As they walked through the street they talked about some stuff and keep an eye out for more trouble and then they arrived the apts.

Ichigo then walked to the door and knocked on it and the door revealed Orihime opening it.

She was glad that Ichigo came and was about to say something when saw some girls behind him and then she went jumping for joy.

"Hinata!"

"Orihime!"

The two ran and hugged each other and were surprised this left both side surprised.

Ichigo was going to ask about this when he felt a pair of hands on him.

"Well, well, well Ichigo you bringing girls to this sleepover you sneaky devil." Said Yoruichi.

Ichigo then felt Yoruichi pressing her chest on his back and started to turn red and then got pulled inside with the other following.

Ichigo then look to see the other people that came Rangiku, Kiyone, Nemu, Isane, Rukia, Ryo, Michiru and Mahana.

Orihime then explained that Tatsuki will be coming in an hour after she finished her training and Chizuru couldn't come as she got a nasty cold and is bedridden for 2 weeks and also Kukaku decline saying she needs to drill more sense into her idiot brother, Unohana is still dealing with some remaining patients and Soi-Fon is still recovering.

Ichigo is now like a fish out of water as he is surrounded by 16 hot girls that most guys would kill for and was now sweating bullets.

As the others went over to greet the other guests, Ichigo pulled Orihime to him and whisper "When this is done, you and I will have a long talk Orihime." He whispered.

Then they joined the others as they talked, joked and giggled about things, Ichigo said this to himself.

"This is going to be one long night."

To be continued

Well here's something from my idea factory.

Let me clear some things up Sakura and the others are like their ninja counterparts but no Jutsu, also Hinata is Orihime's long distant cousin.

The reason I didn't include Soi-Fon, Unohana because one is still recovering from using the fight poison with poison move and there are some warriors are still need healing.

Also no Yachiru because Kenpachi is over protective and you know how he gets and I don't want him chasing me with the intent to kill.

Also Nanao isn't in this because she needs to keep her lazy captain in line.

Another thing Bleach Kombat ch9 is moving along with bumps along the way but it'll be up soon.

Also this story will be in 4-6 parts

Will that's all I have to say.

So R and R no flames

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out

Now if you excuse me I have to go help Batman dealing with Joker's latest scheme.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Ichigo was like a fish out of water as sat around the girls at Orihime's sleepover, he felt very nervous as he sat next Orihime and Hinata with Rangiku resting on his back and he was red in the face.

Ichigo is using every ounce of will power to try and keep his urges in line and not act on them.

The other girls were chatting amongst themselves and Ichigo was stuck he didn't know what to do, he soon felt both Hinata and Orihime's breasts squeezing on his arms and felt the urges slowly rising.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo was trying not to lose it and smirked.

Rangiku on the other hand was drinking some sake as she rest on Ichigo.

Ichigo decided to order some pizza and wings and sodas and everyone chipped in.

About 35 minutes later their food came and Ichigo paid the guy and everyone chowed down.

 **25 minutes later…**

They have ate their shares and stored the left overs in the fridge for later.

Everyone was stuffed and were now resting.

Just then Orihime's cell went off and she went to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Orihime it's me Tatsuki." said a voice.

"Hi Tatsuki, are you coming over?" she asked.

"Sorry Orihime I can't come, my family has some relatives coming over and my mom needs my help." She said.

"Oh." Orihime pouted.

"Maybe next time ok?" Said Tatsuki.

"Ok bye Tatsuki." said Orihime and hung up.

"Who was it Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"Tatsuki, she said she can't come due to family things." she said.

"It's ok Orihime maybe she'll come next time." he said.

That made Orihime a bit better.

Just then Ichigo got his eyes covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" said a singsong voice.

"Rangiku." grumbled Ichigo.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You have a distinctive voice." he said.

"Aww you learned that from my captain did you?" she pouted.

"And now I can see how he deals with problems like this, I'm surprised that Momo doesn't do that to him." he said.

That gives Rangiku an idea for the future.

Wanting to move this along Ichigo came up with an idea.

"So anyone up for Mario Party games?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him and then asked "What is Mario Party?" they asked.

Ichigo explains it a party games where Mario and the others play on different boards and play games for coins to buy stars and items and it can be fun for everyone.

"Which versions of the games you want to play? The n64 games, GameCube, the Wii or the DS ones?" he asked.

"How do we decide?" they asked.

"I got it cover." he said. "Hey Narrator."

Just then a portal opened and a shadow of a man appeared.

"What is it Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo explained everything.

"Hold on I got It." he said.

He then shot a laser and out came a big TV with the GameCube with 8 controllers a memory card, microphone and 4, 5, 6 and 7 of the Mario party games, along with the Wii with 8 and 9 and remotes and the Wii U for 10.

"There you go, now if you excuse me I got to help Spiderman with girl troubles so later." and the narrator left.

"So who want to play?" asked Ichigo.

But before anyone could answers someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." he said and went to the door and opened to see 3 people.

To be continued

Well that ends this chapter sorry for it to be short but I have something to say

By the time I upload this and another chapter for a story I'm going to be on hiatus until Thanksgiving has passed as I need to recharge.

So I'll have BK ch10 up by Monday.

So I need to upload one more chapter and then I'm on break.

And to those who reads Shaggy's harem the number I was thinking of was 37 so Shaggy will add Madelyn to harem which I'll get started after Thanksgiving.

Also I like to announce that Link's charm will be ending in 4 more chapters.

Well that's it I better get going

Oh the 3 new people will be a surprise later.

Well I better go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Ichigo opened the door and out stood 3 girls, one has black hair, grey eyes, wearing a dark color clothing, has a shapely body and on a leash is a small pig, and the next girl has short auburn hair, blue eyes and wearing a yellow jump suit and the last girl has brown in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and pink dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Can I help you 3?" asked Ichigo.

"Is Sakura and her friends here?" asked the woman.

"We're in here Shizune." said Sakura.

"You can let them in Ichigo." said Tenten.

Ichigo did just that.

"Ichigo let me introduce them, this is Shizune one of our friends back home and this is Ton-ton." Said Sakura.

Ichigo shook Shizune's hand and gently petted the pig.

The next two girls went next.

"My name is April O'Neil a reporter from New York and this is Katherine Pride but call her Kitty." she said.

"So what brings you 3 here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I was supposed to meet with Sakura and the others but my ride was late, so as I waited I ran into April and Kitty who were waiting for a taxi but it didn't show, but I got a call from Hinata saying she was at her cousin's place and gave me directions and I followed them with April and Kitty since they need a place to stay and most of the hotels were full." said Shizune.

"So want to play Mario party?" asked Orihime.

"Which one?" Asked Kitty.

"7" said Rukia.

"You're on." they said.

About 30 minutes and 35 turns later…

Ichigo has won the game and they decided to take a break for a bit.

Soon they were chatting amongst themselves and then Rangiku had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare." she said.

Ichigo mentally gulped as this might lead to something crazy.

Rangiku went first and choose Rukia.

Rukia picked dare and Rangiku had a grin on her face.

She dared Rukia to kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"WHAT!?" said everyone.

Rangiku said if she refused then she has to do the funky chicken dance blindfolded.

Not wanting to do that Rukia went over to Ichigo and both of them were blushing badly.

Sucking up Rukia moved slowly and closed her eyes as her lips met with Ichigo's and then there was a flash from a camera by Rangiku who took it.

Both of them looked annoyed at Rangiku and decided to pay her back.

It was Rukia's turn now.

"Ok Rangiku truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to smash your Saki bottle." she said.

Rangiku was shocked and held her bottle close to her and shook her head.

"Refusal means getting stripped down to your bra and panties and it will be done by Ichigo." said Rukia. "Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo gulped and was sweating nervously.

Rangiku liked the idea and she refused to do her dare.

Ichigo sighed as he reluctantly went to Rangiku to strip her of her clothes and he was blushing red.

Ichigo then began getting the shoes and socks off, then her pants and then the shirt leaving her in a white bra and panties.

Ichigo felt very embarrassed and so did the others who were blushing as well.

Feeling a bit sorry for Ichigo Rukia let Orihime have a go.

"Ok Ichigo truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare." he said.

"Then I dare you to take your shirt off slowly." she said.

This made everyone looked at Orihime surprised.

Not wanting to know the refusal of the dare Ichigo began taking his shirt off slowly.

As the shirt goes up the girls were getting a look at Ichigo's body, he has some muscles and he was lean built.

As the shirt was off of him they got a good look at Ichigo and they were intrigued.

Now it was Ichigo's turn and who he will choose?

To be continued

Well this ends this chapter

Sorry it's short but I need to recharge before going all out on the next one

After I post ch5 of this there will be a poll soon

Also the current poll I have needs one more vote to break a tie before I start the next chapter.

Well better get started on the next ones

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Here's the next chapter

There will be an explanation at the end

I don't own any of this.

It was Ichigo's turn he didn't know which he pick so he went and picked Rukia.

"Ok Rukia truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

Ichigo took a big gulp and said "I dare you to strip Yoruichi and Orihime to their bras and panties but wearing a blindfold."

Everyone was surprised by his dare and Ichigo looked away as his face was turning red.

Rukia was handed a blind fold and began stripping Yoruichi first and then Orihime who giggled.

After that Yoruichi was in a yellow bra and panty and Orihime has the lacy white ones.

Everyone was blushing and surprised to see them wearing those clothing.

Ichigo placed his shirt over his head to hide his embarrassment.

"My, my, my Ichigo I didn't know you had that in you." said Yoruichi with a smirk.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he was too embarrassed.

Rangiku pulled Ichigo in for a hug and told him it's alright and said "We have our moments."

Just then someone knocked on the door.

Sakura got up and answered it and it was their friend Tsunade.

"Tsunade what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I was wondering where you guys were so I went looking and then I got directions from someone named Tatsuki and here I Am." she said.

She then saw that some of them are playing game and some are semi-naked.

"Playing truth or dare? I want in." she said.

Now the Apt seems a bit crowded.

"I got this. Hey Narrator." said Rangiku.

"What is it Rangiku?" said the narrator.

"Can you create a room so everyone can fit its getting cramped." she said.

"Ok let me see what I got." he said.

The narrator's hands came out and fired a laser from his hands and out came a golden door.

"Here's the key to it so it can be locked when you are done. Now I must deal with some vampires got to go." And the narrator left.

Rangiku was handed the key and walked to the door and placed it in and turned to unlock.

She then opened the door and inside was a giant bed big enough for all of them and there was a hot spring and hot tub and a fridge that can feed 60 people and a table and seats.

"Hey we got more room." said Sakura.

Everyone then went inside and sat on the bed to continue the game.

It was Sakura's turn now.

"Ok Orihime truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said.

"Are you in love with Ichigo?" she asked her.

Orihime looked away as her face was turning red.

"I take that as a yes." she said.

Now Orihime gets a turn.

"Ok Tsunade truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you and Shizune to get naked and get Isane naked as well." said Orihime.

Everyone was shocked by her dare.

"Wow what a naughty dare Orihime." Said Rangiku.

Tsunade shrugged and began taking her clothes off first her green coat, then her pants and panty and then her grey shirt revealing her naked body and showing off her E-cup breasts.

Shizune was next, she hesitantly got her robe off then got her fishnet shirt off and then the rest of her clothes. She was now in the nude and covered her DD size breasts.

Most of everyone had red blushes on their faces.

Then Tsunade went to get Isane naked who struggled and after 5 minutes Isane was now naked as well.

Tsunade then got a wicked idea.

"Ichigo truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." he said without looking but too late he realized his mistake.

"I dare you to drink some sake that should help loosen you up." she said.

Ichigo was shocked but then he was handed a sake bottle by Rangiku and with some encouragement he drank a bit of it and then sat there as the sake did its job.

As Ichigo felt the sake in him he let Rangiku have his turn.

"Ok April Truth or dare since you and Kitty have been quiet." she said.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to take off your jumpsuit and Kitty take your clothes off and come sit with Ichigo.

April did her dare and she was now in her black bra and panties and Kitty was now in her pink and white striped bra and panties and went to sit next to Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his instincts slowly rising.

Yoruichi wanted to have her turn next.

"Hinata truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to be stripped by Ichigo and kiss him while he takes your clothes off and Kitty, Orihime you 2 kiss Ichigo's face while he's taking Hinata's clothes off." she said.

Hinata was completely nervous as she went over to Ichigo.

Soon she was in front of him and then they kissed slowly as Ichigo began getting her clothes off and Kitty and Orihime then began kissing all over him.

First Ichigo unzipped her jacket and dropped it to the floor, next he got her pants off and then her mesh shirt.

Hinata was now in her dark blue bra and panties and she then cling to Ichigo pressing her chest against his.

Ichigo felt his instincts surge more.

"Well that was fun it's your turn now Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

To be continued

Well this ends ch4 and I hope you enjoy the bit of lime I put in this.

Ch5 will be up soon

Ok time to explain why I moved the story

The reason why I did that is because a review left by Darth Tenibris was rude and disrespectful.

I will not repeat the words he left but I will show u the review he left in a crazy strawberry sleepover.

If there's one thing I will not tolerate is people being bullies and being disrespectful to anyone even here it's not cool.

But I will delete the story on Tues

So I ask to those who make stories here don't put up with those jerks.

Well I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Its Ichigo's turn and he felt a bit loose this time and he made his choice.

"Yoruichi I dare you to get Kiyone, Nemu, Ryo, Mahana and Michiru naked." he said.

"Wow Ichigo you acting a bit naughty I like that." she said.

Yoruichi then did her dare and got the 5 naked as requested.

Nemu and Kiyone didn't mind but the 3 covered their breasts as they turned red.

Now it was Yoruichi to have a go next.

"Ok Ino truth or dare?" she asked.

"I dare you to get naked for Ichigo by dancing to the music in sly thieves in time when Carmelita dance to distract the guards." said Yoruichi.

(Cue the music)

Ino started dancing as the music played, the first to go was her shorts, then the panties, then her top and her bra and let her breasts dance as the music play.

Everyone was surprised how Ino danced so well and showed off her hot body.

(Music stop)

"Ok Ino you can stop and rest." said Yoruichi.

Ino did stopped and went back to sit.

Now it was her turn.

She dare Ten-Ten and Temari to strip down to their bra and panties and they did ten-Ten is wearing a white and red bra and panties and Temari has an orange version of it.

Then Temari dare Sakura to kiss Ichigo on the lips.

Sakura then went over and placed her lips on Ichigo for a kiss and then she sat back down.

Then Sakura ask Michiru and she picked truth and Sakura ask why she was afraid of Ichigo and she said it's because he looks like he's mad and never smile.

After that Orihime's turn came and she dare Michiru to sit with Ichigo.

Michiru then did and sat next to him.

Now Rukia has a go and she dared Ichigo to get Rangiku and Yoruichi naked.

Ichigo then did that and got their bras and panties off of them and they're now naked.

Now it was Rangiku's turn and she dare Kitty, April, Orihime, Hinata and Sakura, Ten-Ten and Temari to get naked as well and they did and now everyone except Ichigo was naked and the surges in him grows.

Ichigo felt like a king as he was surrounded with many hot girls that most kill for and now it was his turn.

Ichigo dare Sakura and Orihime to make out while Rangiku makes out with him and Tsunade make out with Yoruichi and for Hinata to cuddle with him.

Sakura and Orihime then proceed to make out with each other and Tsunade and Yoruichi did the same thing, Hinata cuddle with Ichigo as he makes out with Rangiku.

Ichigo felt their breasts pushing on his chest and the urges in him grows stronger then he and Rangiku engaged in a 3way kiss with Hinata.

Hinata felt like she was melting by Ichigo's touch and she wanted more of him.

Orihime and Sakura wanted a piece of Ichigo as well so they went over to him and started kissing him.

Soon Ichigo felt his urges ready to release as he got up and felt a 'tent' formed in his boxers.

"Ok Tsunade truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she said.

"Then I dare you to remove my boxers." he said.

Tsunade and everyone was surprised by that but she went over and yanked the boxers off making him fully naked.

Everyone gawked at the size of Ichigo's cock it was 13ins and they saw it throbbed.

The next one to go was Rukia and she picked Orihime and Hinata and Shizune and April.

"Ok you 4 truth or dare?" she asked them.

"Dare." said Orihime.

"I dare Orihime, Hinata and Kitty and April to kiss Ichigo while Shizune suck his cock and then pulled out when Ichigo is about to release his spunk." she said.

Orihime, Kitty and Hinata and April then jumped on Ichigo sending them to the floor and started kissing him while Shizune went over and focused on his cock and it was like she was in a trance and then she started sucking on his cock while using her hand to finger her pussy.

Ichigo felt a new level of as Shizune sucks his cock and Kitty, Hinata and Orihime make out him.

The others watched as the 5 had their fun and they wanted to be on the fun as well.

Then Ichigo felt a feeling in his cock and was getting harder and felt something was coming and told Shizune to stop sucking him and she did.

Ichigo felt like firing his load but he didn't as his body calm down a little he won't fire his load that easily.

Now that he's warmed up he's ready to go.

"Ok which 4 to have a go with me first?" he asked.

Soon everyone stand up and the 1st 4 to move up were Orihime, Hinata, Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Well this is going to be fun." said Ichigo.

To be continued

And this chapter has come to a stop

Don't worry ch6 will up and fill with lemons I promise

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now I better get back to working on my other stories so I be back for this when I can.

So got to go

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

(Now if you excuse me I'm off to help flash deal with trickster again)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry I haven't work on this but I was busy with other things

Without further ado here's the next crazy sleep over chapter.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Ichigo had Orihime laid on her back as she went first to have sex with him.

He told Hinata, Yoruichi and Rangiku to sit and watch.

He got down and was above Orihime, looking at her magnificent body, he began massaging her breasts, making her let out soft moans and then he moved to sucking on them making her moans a bit louder making her want more of his touch, the girls watched with interest as Ichigo kept teasing Orihime and pleasing her at the same time turning her on and they wished they were in her spot right now. After 10 minutes of getting Orihime ready, Ichigo was now ready to move on to the main event.

"Ok Orihime I won't lie this will hurt you a bit, but you can endure it are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Ichigo take me and make me yours." she said.

"Here we go."

Ichigo then was on top of Orihime, he moved his cock to where her pussy was, Ichigo kissed Orihime as he grabbed his cock and put it inside her pussy and then popped her cherry. Orihime moaned in pain and pleasure as Ichigo took her v-card, she kissed him as her body was being adjusted to his cock. After the pain passed, Ichigo started thrusting slowly. Orihime let out some soft moans as Ichigo moved so she can be adjusted to him, he kneaded her breasts, sucked on them and even gently twisted her nipples making her groaned a bit as he moved a bit faster.

Yoruichi, Rangiku, Tsunade, Shizune and the others watched how Ichigo and Orihime having sex and saw Ichigo was taking his time before going faster.

"More Ichigo, fuck me more." said Orihime.

Ichigo kept thrusting in and out of Orihime, his cock pounding her and her pussy has his cock in a grip not wanting to let go.

After doing it missionary they changed spots and now Orihime is riding him reverse cow-girl style, she bobbed up and down on his cock, not wanting the feeling to stop, she then turned to Ichigo and placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, they kept going for a few minutes but the fun had to end.

"Ichigo I'm coming." said Orihime.

Ichigo kept pumping Orihime until with one last thrust they came at the same time.

Orihime felt Ichigo's cock filling her body up with his seed, his cock pulsed as it does it and when he was done Orihime fell on top of him and kissed him as they cooled off.

Rangiku then got Orihime off and took her to the hot spring to relax.

Ichigo was still ready to go and his cock was still hard.

* * *

"Who's next?" he said.

Yoruichi got up and went to him.

Ichigo looked at her, for the former captain of squad 2 Yoruichi is majorly hot, with years of training and experience under her belt, any man would be lucky to lay with her.

"You think you can handle me Ichigo?" she teased.

"Let's do it." he said.

Yoruichi then got down on her knees and kissed Ichigo as she got on top of him, she then put his cock inside her, she moved down slowly, feeling it going deeper and deeper until it hit her g-spot. Yoruichi felt her body twitched, it had been a long time since she had sex and having Ichigo in her was like having her first time all over again.

Yoruichi then started moving her hips up and down on Ichigo's cock fast and hard, she moved with great speed, Ichigo grunted as he moved his hips in response.

"Oh yeah Ichigo rock me, fuck me so hard make me yours and conquer me!" she shouted in ecstasy.

"Ok you asked for It." said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo grabbed her hips as he hold her and got up and now holding her ass he started moving fast as well.

"Like this Yoruichi?" he said pounding her tight pussy.

"Oh yeah Ichigo this is a change keep going!" she said feeling satisfied.

Ichigo kept drilling Yoruichi as he stood and she wrapped her legs around his and pressed her body against his chest.

Yoruichi enjoy this she didn't know how good Ichigo is at sex and wanted more next time as her fun was about over as she felt his cock getting bigger with each thrust.

"Crap I'm coming Ichigo!" she said. "Here it comes Yoruichi!" he shouted.

Ichigo then came in Yoruichi with one last big thrust as he fills her up.

Yoruichi placed one foot down as Ichigo pumps his seed in her, she had to admit it's been a while since she had sex and looked forward to having it again but for now she need to let the others have their turn. As soon he was done Ichigo let Yoruichi go and pulled his cock out of her and she went to the waters to rest for a bit.

* * *

Rangiku came back with Orihime and was excited, so she went next.

"Careful Rangiku Ichigo is like a tiger in bed." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo then pulled Rangiku in for a kiss and she melt into it. She then brought Ichigo to the bed and got on it.

"Come on Ichigo take me." she said hitting the bed.

"Here I come then." said Ichigo.

Ichigo climbed on top of Rangiku and then put his cock in her pussy and reached her g-spot and started moving.

Rangiku moaned as Ichigo thrusted in her, he played with her breasts, kneaded them, massaged them and sucked on them while he pounds her pussy. She wrapped all around Ichigo and kissed him as he went deeper inside her.

"Oh Ichigo you're amazing, you're better than any man, keep going, keep fucking my pussy, keep dominating me!" she said.

Ichigo did that and went faster but after that, they did doggy style and he rammed her from behind and spanked her ass.

"That's it Ichigo spank my ass, I been a bad girl." said Rangiku.

Ichigo kept pounding and spanking Rangiku and the other girls felt a bit turn on as they waited their turn.

Rangiku's fun was about up as she neared her limit and told Ichigo and he kept pounding until they came.

Ichigo laid on top of Rangiku's back as he unloads in her, Rangiku had to admit she enjoyed it and was surprised that Ichigo spanked her during sex and liked it. After he was done Ichigo pulled out and left her on the bed as he had enough for one more before he needed to rest as well.

* * *

Now it was Hinata's turn as she got up being nervous.

Hinata has a killer hot body, with long slender legs, a toned body and big breasts and ass but she was still shy when it comes to sex and she's still a virgin.

Ichigo came over to her.

She looked at Ichigo and then she hugged him pressing her body against his and feeling his cock on her pussy.

"Please be gentle." she asked and he nodded.

He asked does she wants to do it on the bed and she nodded.

Ichigo took Hinata to the bed and she laid on top, so he teased her a bit getting her ready like Orihime, she felt his touch all over her body and told him not to stop, after 10 minutes she was ready.

"Take me now Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo got in position and then put his cock inside her pussy and after entering it found her spot and pierced it. Hinata's lips was covered by Ichigo's as she moaned as he took her v-card and after the pain passed Ichigo started moving.

He did start gentle and moved slowly, Hinata felt her body slowly getting used to Ichigo and his big cock and she told Ichigo go faster.

Ichigo steadily increase his speed and thrust in Hinata, he also sucked on her breasts making her moaned loudly that caused to her to wrap her legs around his waist as he went faster.

"More Ichigo, more fuck me more!" she shouted now feeling a bit more excited.

Ichigo kept going faster and faster pounding Hinata's pussy, as she wanted more of his touch, she pulled him in for a kiss and continued having sex until she was about hit her limit as she felt his cock getting bigger inside.

"Ichigo I'm coming please do it inside." she said.

"Here it comes." he said and then blasted his load inside her.

Hinata felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk and her body twitched, the two kissed as their bodies cooled off and Hinata felt satisfied with her 1st time.

After he was done Ichigo pulled out of Hinata and walked over to the hot tub turned it on and got in to rest for a bit.

Orihime. Yoruichi, Rangiku and Hinata enjoyed having sex with Ichigo and as soon he was done resting he'll be ready for the next group.

After 30 minutes passed Ichigo got out and went to the group and said "Who is next?"

The next 4 were Isane, Kiyone, Ten-ten and Tsunade.

"Ok then let's go." said Ichigo.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long been busy

So the next group is Isane, Ten-ten, Kiyone and Tsunade and the one after that is Shizune, Temari, April and Nemu.

Btw has anyone seen Batman vs TMNT, it was a good movie seeing Batman take on Shredder, Ra's and Joker with the turtles, I only wished that April, Splinter and Casey jones was in it as well. I have to admit that was a first of seeing Nickelodeon working with both DC and Warner Bros you don't see that often.

Now I'm getting ready to see Batman: Hush.

Well it'll be a while before next chapter so I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

(Now if you excuse me I have to go help Spidey with his problems with MJ bye)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry it took so long but here's the next sleepover chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

After having a rest from having sex with Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Hinata, Ichigo is ready for the next group which are Isane, Kiyone, Ten-ten and Tsunade.

"Ok so who is next?" said Shizune.

The next group were looking around and Tsunade was about to step forward when Kiyone slapped her sister's ass making her jump forward and she followed.

"Looks like Isane and Kiyone are next Ichigo." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo looked at them and they were different from each other besides height, hair color and eyes.

Isane was the older sister with silver hair, gray eyes, long legs, slender hips, firm ass and big DD breasts. Kiyone is the shorter one with dark blonde hair, gray eyes, C cup breasts and a nice ass.

Kiyone pulled her sister to Ichigo and Isane was blushing not because she was naked but she was naked in front of a male.

"Relax sis I'll help." said Kiyone.

She got down on her knees and began sucking on Ichigo's cock and fondle his balls.

Ichigo grunted and moaned as Kiyone sucked him and she gestured her to come closer and Isane did.

Isane gasped when Kiyone started fingering her pussy while she was sucking Ichigo off.

She felt her body getting turned on by Kiyone playing with her pussy, she started squirming, her legs getting shaky and slowly spreading out, Isane's trying to resist but slowly giving in to the lust.

"Just a little more." Kiyone thought as she went to deep-throat on Ichigo's cock.

"Whoa Kiyone." he said.

The other girls watched as Kiyone did her thing and were surprised.

Isane kept trying to remain stoic but the lust was too strong and when the pressure built up she came on her sister's hand and she had it.

"Kiss me Ichigo!" she said smashing her lips against his.

Ichigo kissed back making Isane moaned.

The 3 went at it for about 30 minutes before Ichigo reached his first load and he couldn't hold back and signaled Kiyone to stop and she stopped sucking his cock and back off as he came not hitting her with his spunk.

"Wow Kiyone that was one hell of a blowjob." said Ichigo.

"Thanks now let's get to the main fun." she said getting up and bending over showing her waiting pussy.

Ichigo then stick his cock inside Kiyone's pussy and push it in.

Kiyone yelped when she felt Ichigo going in her and also popped her cherry in the process and he started thrusting in her.

"Whoa easy Ichigo." said Kiyone.

"Sorry but your pussy is so tight that I can't help myself." he said.

Ichigo thrusted in and out of Kiyone making her gasp and moan at the same time as he pounds her pussy hard.

"Oh yeah Ichigo, right there, fuck me, fuck my pussy, make me yours!" said Kiyone as the lust takes over her.

Kiyone felt her ass slapping against Ichigo's hips as he fucks her hard and hold her hips with his hands.

"You feel amazing Kiyone." said Ichigo between grunts.

They continued doing it doggy-style for a least 30 minutes before Kiyone has reached her limit.

"Ichigo I'm at my limit, I can't do it any longer I'm going to cum, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiyone said.

They came at the same time as Ichigo let out a big one in her.

They stay as one as Ichigo fills her body as his cock pulsed in her, it went on for a few minutes before stopping and Ichigo pulled out of Kiyone and she went to rest with the others.

* * *

"Damn Ichigo you're a beast." said Rangiku.

"Yeah you manage to have sex with 5 girls and the number is climbing." added Yoruichi.

"So Isane's next then." said Rukia.

Isane was still blushing and was reluctant to do it.

"Hey Rangiku do you have Ms. Unohana's number?" ask Ichigo.

"I do Ichigo why?" she asked.

"Would you call her and have her tell Isane to relax?" he said.

"You naughty boy." Rangiku teased as she made the call.

Isane was shaking now as Rangiku call her captain she wanted to stop her but her legs won't move.

"Hello Captain Unohana." said Rangiku as she told her what's happening with Isane and she want to speak to her.

"It's for you." Rangiku said as she held the phone out and Isane answer it.

Isane heard her captain and well she went fully red and she turned to Ichigo, she hung up the phone and hand it back to Rangiku.

Isane then latch on to Ichigo and they fell on the bed.

"Please take me now Ichigo I want you! I don't want to be in trouble with Unohana." she said.

Isane then guided his cock and put inside her pussy, she felt the pain as it went in her, her insides were being reshaped to the shape of his cock.

After the pain Isane stared moving her hips on his cock.

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Isane's move but he move his hips as well so she doesn't do all the work.

Isane pressed her breasts against Ichigo's face and he sucked on them making her moan and she wrapped her arms around his head.

"Oh Ichigo you're amazing keep fucking my tight pussy, mess me up more." she said.

Ichigo went faster and drilled in Isane hard, he then grabbed her ass as they changed position with him standing and holding her legs and her on her back.

Ichigo pumped Isane good and he went at it hard, making her breasts bounce and jiggled.

They went at it for 20 minutes before they changed it up and Ichigo pulled her up and they were doing while Ichigo holds her right leg and pumps her pussy.

They kept going for 20 more minutes before Isane's fun was up and they came.

Ichigo fill Isane up with his spunk as they kiss and she enjoy it, after 10 minutes was up Ichigo pull out of her and Rangiku took her to rest and didn't want Isane to overdo it.

Ichigo sat down and rest for a few minutes to catch his breath.

* * *

"Ok who's next?" he asked.

The next one to step up was Ten-Ten and Ichigo looked at her all over.

She has dark brown hair with two buns on each side, she has brown eyes, a toned body with D size breasts and a firm ass, smooth legs and feet and a great personality.

Ten-Ten then walk over and placed her hands on the wall and spread her legs.

"I'm ready Ichigo." she said.

Ichigo got up from the bed and walked over to Ten-Ten, he placed his hands on her ass and push his cock in her pussy.

Ten-Ten groaned, she trained a lot back home but having your first time during sex is a bit painful but she endure.

After Ichigo popped her 'cherry' Ten-Ten let the pain fade and told him he can move now and he started thrusting.

Ichigo felt his hips hitting Ten-Ten's ass as he moved in and out of her, he grunted while doing that and sweat poured out to try to cool him off and then he squeezed her breasts.

"Oh Ichigo that felt good do it again." she said and he did. "Oh like that now pound me harder."

Ichigo thrusted in Ten-Ten hard making her insides messed up and her pussy has a vice-like grip on his cock not wanting to let go.

They continued like this for a bit before Ichigo pull Ten-Ten up against back and he still pounded her while playing with her breasts.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo. Fuck my pussy, fuck me, and make me explode!" she said.

They went at this for a good 35 minutes before Ten-Ten felt Ichigo's cock getting bigger as a sign that her turn was about up.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm at my limit, I'm cumming." she said.

"Fire in the hole." he shouted.

They both came at the same as Ichigo held her in his arms as he blasted his load in her body.

Ten-Ten felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk and her body was taking it all inside.

"That was some hot sex Ichigo thanks." said Ten-Ten.

They shared a little kiss as their bodies finished up.

After a few minutes passed Ichigo pull out of Ten-Ten and she went to the others who had their turn with him to rest.

* * *

"Ok girls I need to rest as well." said Ichigo.

As he sat down, Rukia's phone went off, she answered it and she handed it to Ichigo.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Ichigo it's me."

"Narrator? Why are you calling?" ask Ichigo.

"Ok first you can call me Drake to make things a bit easier." he said.

"Ok Drake what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"There was something I forgot to tell you about the room you and the girls are in." said Drake and he explained.

* * *

(20 minutes of explaining later)

* * *

"Ok Drake I understand thanks and bye." and Ichigo hung up and toss the phone back to Rukia.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"No Drake forgot to tell us that time in this room is different from the real world where one minute out there equals to 1 hour in here." said Ichigo.

"That explains why we don't feel a bit tired as much." said Rukia.

"Also Drake said that people having sex after they're done the male is recharged after 30 minutes of resting and he's ready to go." Ichigo continued.

"So after Tsunade has her turn you rest for another 30 minutes?" ask Hinata.

"Yep." answer Ichigo.

"Well I'm back to full power so Tsunade ready to go?" he smirked.

"If you can handle me big boy." she said with a tease.

She went over and climbed onto the bed and laid on her back.

"Come get me lover boy." she teased.

Ichigo then got on the bed and ask Rangiku and Orihime to come.

Ichigo look at Tsunade and he admit she was hot as hell, with blond hair, amber eyes, G size breasts and a firm ass and legs toned and strong anyone that can survived a night with her is a lucky man.

He ask Rangiku and Orihime to give him a tit-fuck to get him ready.

"My, my, my Ichigo you're getting a bit more naughty I like it so much." said Rangiku as she instructs Orihime how to do it.

Both girls placed their breasts and began rubbing on Ichigo's cock simulating him.

Orihime was a bit nervous but Ichigo told her to keep going.

Soon she got the hang of it and after 10 minutes Ichigo came on their breasts.

"Not bad for your first one Ichigo, let's do some more in the future." said Rangiku.

"We well but you two get yourselves clean up." said Ichigo and they went to the showers to wash up.

* * *

Now Ichigo climb on top of Tsunade and began massaging her and sucked her breasts as well.

Tsunade moan and groan as Ichigo did his work and making her feel good.

After 10 minutes of massaging, Ichigo was done and Tsunade was ready.

Ichigo was on top of Tsunade and she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips.

Then Ichigo moved his cock in position and put it inside her pussy.

Tsunade groaned, she already had her first time a long time ago, but it felt like the first since she hasn't gotten laid in a long time.

Ichigo started moving already, he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest as he thrusted in and out of her, Tsunade felt Ichigo inside her, her insides getting stirred up by his cock and his stamina and his growing experience.

"Oh Ichigo, this is amazing you making woman feel good all over again give me more!" she said while moaning.

Ichigo complied and moved faster, he also sucked on her breasts and played with them making her go crazy and she shouts "More, more, more!" and he went even faster.

The two kissed and let their tongues explore the other's mouth to increase the sex.

"More Ichigo I want it deeper inside me, keep fucking me hard!" she screamed.

Ichigo was driving Tsunade nuts and he enjoyed it they kept going for a little while.

After 30 minutes had passed the fun had to stop as Tsunade was about at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming, please cum inside me." she said.

"Let come together." he said and kissed her.

They both came at the same time as Tsunade moaned in his mouth as she came.

Ichigo stayed linked and lip locked for a few minutes as he thrusted slowly and fill Tsunade with his spunk.

Tsunade had the best sex in her life with a stud like Ichigo and begins making some future trips to have some more fun with him.

After he finish the last load Ichigo pulled out of Tsunade and laid on top of her with her hands on his head.

"Damn you're a machine Ichigo." she said.

"Thanks now I'll rest for a bit." he said as he laid on her chest.

Tsunade didn't mind he earned it.

After 30 minutes passed again Ichigo was recharged and had a bit more sake.

"Ok who's the next groups?" said Yoruichi.

Group 3 consist of Temari, Shizune, Mahana and Ryo, Group 4 will have Nemu, Michiru, Kitty and April and Group 5 will have Sakura, Ino, Rukia and one mystery guest.

"Who would that be?" ask Ichigo.

"You'll find out." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Ok the girls that had sex go get some food and drink." said Ichigo.

Now Temari walked up to Ichigo and smirked.

"Here we go again." Said Ichigo.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends part 7 of Ichigo's crazy sleepover

I hope you enjoy it

Now the next chapter will have Temari, Shizune, Mahana and Ryo, ch9 will have Nemu, Michiru, Kitty and April.

For ch10 will have Sakura, Ino, Rukia and a mystery guest but I am not telling, you have to guess now I will leave 5 clues. The person is in anime based on the manga, she is a skilled person with disguises and sharpshooting and uses her looks on men, and she often works with or against the main character for money and jewels, she uses a Browning M1910 and she is named after a famous mountain. One last clue she is voiced by the same person as Rukia.

Now you have to figure these clues and PM me with the answer, DO NOT LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW, PM me with the answer.

Now the next chapter will be up soon.

Now I must be off

So R and R no flames or insults

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out

Later

(If you excuse me I must go help Link deal with Ganon again, bye.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone how's it going?  
Now here's part 8 of Ichigo's crazy sleepover

If you haven't figure out the clues I left in the last chapter, here's another one this character is on adult swim with this person created by the late Monkey Punch and she likes to mess with him sometimes and she's on an on/off relationship with Lupin the 3rd.

Let me know in the reviews this time or PM me the answers, the one who gets it right will get a mention in the next chapter.

Now on with the show

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Temari stared at Ichigo as she eyed him up and looked at his body and she likes what she sees.

Ichigo looked at her as well and he has to admit Temari is hot in her own way.

Temari then kissed Ichigo on the lips as she sat down on his lap and her pussy was above his cock.

"Here I go Ichigo." said Temari as she lowered herself.

She was on top of his cock and slowly it went in her and kept going and going until she had it in her.

Temari groaned as she felt his cock in her, slowly making her inner walls into its shape, after the pain passed she started bobbing up and down.

"Oh god Ichigo, you're a freaking stud! Keep making me feel good! OH!" shouted Temari.

Temari moved up and down on Ichigo's cock shouting and moaning and Ichigo held on to her as he sucked on her breasts making her go nuts.

Ichigo kept his composure as he held on to Temari and pounds her.

Temari felt Ichigo sucking her breasts again and want him to do more.

So they changed positions and now he's screwing her on all 4's.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo fuck me harder!" she said.

Ichigo kept fucking Temari like that and lowered himself on her back going deeper and faster.

Temari was in full on lust and wanted more, they came 6 times and she had 5 orgasms before the fun had to end.

"Ichigo I'm cumming, I'm going to cum. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Temari shout as she came with Ichigo.

Ichigo stay with Temari as he thrusted slowly filling her with his spunk, making her shiver, she laid on her chest as Ichigo filled her up and he was done he pulled out leaving her to rest.

Tsunade then took her away to rest as Ichigo was still hard and the next one up is Shizune.

* * *

Now Shizune was a bit like Isane a bit nervous and now it was her turn to have sex but she was so nervous that she fainted on the spot.

"Ok did not see that coming." said Ichigo. "Uh a little help?"

Tsunade came over and used a Taser on Shizune to shock her awake.

"I'm up!" she said.

Shizune looked at Ichigo and wonders if his cock can fit in her, so she laid on the floor and spread her legs.

"Ok Ichigo I'm ready." she said.

Ichigo then got to the floor and then got on top of Shizune and went to work massaging her.

Shizune felt body getting relaxed and turned on at the same time, he massaged her feet, legs, thighs, arms, breasts and ass.

"Ah Ichigo what magic fingers you have, OH careful that's tender, AH!" she said when he massaged her ass.

This went on for about 15 minutes before Shizune was now flustered and ready to go.

"Take me now Ichigo." she said.

"Here we go." he said as he put his cock in her pussy and started thrusting.

Ichigo thrusted back and forth making Shizune go wild as she kissed him, run her fingers through his hair and moaning from so much pleasure she's getting.

"Oh Ichigo right that's feels so good, keep it up." she said as she got her breasts squeezed by him.

Shizune felt her body heat rising as Ichigo pounds her hard and then he pulled out, got her on all 4's and fucked her doggy style hard.

"Oh Ichigo that was unexpected you're fucking me so hard! Do it harder!" she shouted.

Shizune rocked back and forth as Ichigo pounds her pussy hard making her moan and also shudder under his touch.

Ichigo kept going pounding Shizune and slapped her ass a couple of times and lift her to kiss her as their tongues wrestles.

They had sex for 5 rounds and they're on their 6th when Shizune reached her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming, cum inside me release it all!" she said.

"Fire in the hole!" he said.

They both came at the same time as they tongue kissed and Ichigo filled Shizune up.

Shizune felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk and they stay linked for 10 minutes before she went down to the floor and Ichigo pulled out of her.

* * *

Hinata and Temari took Shizune to rest as now Mahana and Ryo were left.

The last two came forward to Ichigo and Mahana was next in line to have sex.

Ichigo was on the bed and she came over to him and she was about to take her turn when suddenly a phone rings.

It was hers and she went go get it and answered it and it was from her mom.

After 10 minutes she hung up and she had a pouting look on her face.

"Sorry everyone but I have to head home in 2 hours, my mom needs me back for something important so I can't say." she said. Then she turned to Ichigo "Ichigo can we do a quickie before I go?" she asked.

"Can you do a quickie with me as well Ichigo?" said Ryo. "I don't want Mahana walking alone at night." she said.

"Ok but we have to go in turbo mode, Yoruichi play some fast paced music." said Ichigo.

"Got it." she said pressing a button on the CD player.

Fast pacing music came out of the speakers as Ichigo went up to Mahana and kissed her and Ryo.

All 3 were making out and went down on the floor and their tongues duked it out until Ichigo's won.

"Take me now Ichigo." said Mahana.

Wasting no time Ichigo rammed his cock inside her pussy and started moving her pussy.

Mahana was surprised by Ichigo's ferocity that she held on to him as he pile drives her pussy at a fast pace.

"Oh fuck Ichigo you're a machine, keep going fuck me harder until I cum!" she said.

Ichigo kept screw Mahana while sucking on her breasts making her moan a lot, she couldn't believe that Ichigo was such a stallion and well she thought he was a bit of a punk, so she decided to be a bit more open to him.

After 30 minutes of rough sex Mahana was at her limit and she came 3 times and was now on the 4th.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he blasted his load inside her, Mahana felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk and they linked for a few minutes before she was done and Ichigo pull out and went to Ryo next as Mahana went to wash up.

Ryo then told Ichigo not to hold back and he jam his cock inside her and started moving right way.

Ryo felt Ichigo fierce cock going in and out of her and stirring her insides up, making her nuts.

"Oh Ichigo right there, you fuck me so good, fuck me more!" she said.

Ichigo kept screwing Ryo for a little bit and then got his knees and pulled her up and held her ass as he pounds her.

Ryo held on tight as Ichigo pounds her and she was on his lap getting pumped by his cock and she enjoyed it.

About 20 minutes passed and Ryo was about at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum release it all!" she said.

Ichigo went faster and then they came together.

Ryo felt Ichigo unloading his spunk into her, her body shivered as they stay linked for a few minutes before Ryo slowly got off of Ichigo's cock and went to the shower with Mahana.

After washing and drying off, they got their clothes on and thank Orihime for the sleepover and Ichigo for the sex and they left the dimension and got their stuff and headed home with Yoruichi escorting them.

Ichigo decided to get some water and wash up as well.

"Ok next group." said Rangiku.

The next group consist of Nemu, Michiru, April and Kitty as they came to Ichigo.

After a 15 minute rest Ichigo was ready to go.

"Ok let's go." he said.

* * *

(To be continued)

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Now ch9 will have Nemu, Michiru, Kitty and April

Then ch10 will have Sakura, Ino, Rukia and the mystery guest.

The clues I left in this and ch7 are the only clues you will get.

Let me know in the review.

Also there will be a bonus chapter to end this story after I reach ch10

One more thing I'll won't be uploading on the 7th because it's my grandfather's birthday.

Well that's it for now off to watch Netflix

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone how's it going?

We're nearing the end of crazy sleep over

Now the next group is Nemu, Michiru, Kitty and April

Also a guest got the mystery guest right and the mystery person is none other than Fujiko mine from Lupin the 3rd so that person gets a mention thanks.

Now ch10 will be a surprising one so wait and see.

Also there will be a bonus chapter bringing this to 11

Well without more delay on with the story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Ichigo looked at the 4th group that is Nemu, Michiru, Kitty and April as they eyed him and also Nemu walked up to him with a stoic expression on her face.

Rukia told Ichigo that Nemu is one of the quiet types and doesn't expressed herself often by hands of the ass clown mad scientist of a father.

But Ichigo was going to show Nemu a new experience.

Nemu came up to him and then sat on his lap, she then started to kiss him and wrapped around him with her arms.

Then she whispered something in his ear requesting him to do something for her.

"Got it." he said.

Nemu then got off and got on the bed on all 4's and Ichigo got behind her.

"Are you sure you want this Nemu?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes Ichigo I am now give it to me." she said.

"Ok here we go."

Ichigo pushed his cock in Nemu's pussy and grabbed her ponytail and started fucking her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you like this Nemu?" he said pounding her pussy.

"Yes I like it Ichigo pulled my hair harder and fuck me some more." she said in her stoic voice.

Ichigo was getting a little annoyed so he decided to mix it up.

"Hey Rangiku give Nemu here some sake maybe she can loosen up and come join us." said Ichigo.

Rangiku was excited and she brought the sake and a strap-on to join on the fun.

After letting Nemu having a sip, Nemu slowly started to be a bit more loosen up, her cheeks were blushing and she had Ichigo's cock in her pussy and wanted more action, Rangiku put on the strap-on and put in Nemu's ass making her moaned loudly and they both started moving.

Nemu felt both Ichigo and Rangiku fucking both her pussy and asshole at the same time, the pain was bearable but she enjoyed it and endured.

"Oh yeah! I like this so much, Ichigo, Rangiku keep fucking me hard!" she shouted.

Ichigo was glad Nemu loosen up a bit and now she can be herself.

The 3 went at it for a while, they went into many positions, with Rangiku on the bed with Ichigo on top and sometimes on their feet. They went at it for an hour with 6 rounds before Nemu reached her limit.

"I'm cumming." she and all 3 came.

Nemu came as she leaned on Ichigo, her body was cooling after getting pounded in both holes and well she was surprised and well she enjoyed after 15 minutes passed Ichigo pulled out of her and Rangiku took her to rest.

* * *

Michiru slowly came up to Ichigo next and she stare at his cock.

It was huge and throbbing and she gawked at the size and wonders if she can fit it in her body?

She moved closer to Ichigo and stared at him as she got above his cock and slowly goes down on it.

She felt it pressing against her pussy so she carefully grabbed it and slowly push in it her, she groaned as it went in her and slowly take it in until it popped her cherry.

Michiru felt a bit of pain, a bit of blood came out of her and she kissed Ichigo to make herself forget the pain and suddenly on instinct she started moving her hips.

Ichigo felt Michiru's lips on his as she moved her hips up and down on his cock, she moaned and so he went along with it.

Everyone watched as Michiru moved her hips fast on Ichigo's cock and make out with him and have her arms wrapped around him.

Michiru stay in her position as she moves up and down and her C cup breasts moved up and down and was secretly enjoying the sex.

In her mind 'Oh yeah, like that Ichigo, fuck me some more, make my pussy cum!" she thought.

Michiru rode Ichigo as his cock made her insides quivered and they went at it for 35 minutes without changing positions.

However Michiru was getting ahead of herself and well she was reaching her limit faster.

"Shit." said Ichigo. "Michiru I'm going to cum."  
"Me too." she said.

And then Ichigo came in Michiru hard, Michiru felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk and she enjoyed it and she wasn't afraid of him anymore and now her body was cooling off and she reached her limit.

Yoruichi got her off Ichigo and took her to rest.

"Wow never thought Michiru would take the lead like that." said Ichigo with the others nodding.

The next one to have a go is Kitty as she waited for her turn.

* * *

"Hold on Kitty I need to rinse off." said Ichigo heading to the shower.

However Kitty didn't want to wait and went with Ichigo to the shower.

As he rinsed off Ichigo can feel the energy combing back but it was coming back slowly, the boost he receive to have sex with so many girls is starting to wear off and he has enough in the tank for 8 more rounds and his train of thought was put on hold when Kitty came in.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to have my turn and well it's a bit kinky having sex in the shower." she said.

"True." he said and his penis got hard again.

So Kitty got in with Ichigo and planted her lips on his.

As they kiss, Kitty felt Ichigo's manhood rubbing against her gate begging to be pounded.

"Take me now Ichigo make me yours." she said.

Ichigo picked up Kitty and had her against the wall and put his cock inside her pussy.

Kitty groaned as Ichigo's took her virginity, a bit of blood came out from her and dripped into the water, Ichigo stood still as he wait for Kitty's pain to pass before moving.

Soon the pain passed.

"Ok Ichigo I'm ready." she said.

With that Ichigo started moving.

Ichigo pounded in and of Kitty's love tunnel with his cock, making the insides quivered and squeezed his cock tight not wanting to let go. Kitty felt his cock pounding her so good as the shower pours down on them.

"Oh Ichigo this is amazing, you're such a stallion in the sack, I bet you make any girl quiver at your touch." she said.

"You may be right Kitty." said Ichigo as he sucked on her neck making her moan.

"Now less talking and more fucking." she said as Ichigo went faster.

Ichigo and Kitty continued having hot steamy shower sex, they didn't hear April approaching them.

They went at it for 30 minutes before Kitty has reached her limit due to Ichigo's crazy stamina.

"Damn Ichigo I'm cumming and I wanted to have more fun." she said.

"Same Kitty here I come." said Ichigo feeling his cock getting bigger.

Then they came at the same time.

Ichigo felt his cock filling Kitty with his spunk, keeping her steady as he filled her pussy.

Kitty felt her body shake as Ichigo fills her up, she had never felt this good ever and hopes to feel that feeling again.

As soon as they were done, Ichigo slowly let Kitty down and pulled out of her, Kitty then decided to wash off.

"Thanks for that Ichigo, I can't wait to do it again." she said.

"Ok Kitty." he answered drying off.

* * *

Ichigo then noticed April waiting fingering her pussy making it wet.

"So." he smirked. "Enjoy the show?"

April nodded.

"Well then it's your turn." He said.

Ichigo then kiss April on the lips and she melted.

Then he moved from her lips to her breasts that were D size and begin to suck on the nipples, squeezed them and played with them.

April moaned from that and her legs shifted as Ichigo continued to pleasure her, then he started fingering her pussy.

Ichigo made April moaned loudly and her knees like jelly.

Whoa damn Ichigo you're a beast." she said.

April continued to be played by Ichigo and he kept going and going until she came.

April came just as Ichigo pulled his fingers away from her pussy and her love juices came out.

April was catching her breath and was surprised that she had her first orgasm and now she wants more.

"I'm ready Ichigo take me now." she said.

April had her waist lifted by Ichigo and then stick his cock in her pussy as she had her hands against the wall.

She felt his rock-hard cock entering her making the wall in her quivered and then he took her 'cherry' right away.

Ichigo then started moving and thrusting.

April felt Ichigo's cock going in and out of her pussy and then felt her breasts getting sucked on.

Ichigo continued to pound April's wet and tight pussy and her feet curled up from the excitement.

"Holy scoops Ichigo this feels amazing, I can't believe this feeling it's too good, more, fuck me more." she said.

Ichigo did that and increased his speed making April moan more.

After that Ichigo let April down and turned her around and then stick his cock back in her and started moving again.

April felt the cool touch of the wall on her breasts making her nipples hard, she felt his hand on her hips as he pounds her.

"Like that Ichigo keep going." she said.

April moaned and groaned as she felt Ichigo's hips hitting hers and his cock pounding her pussy good she didn't want the fun to end at all.

But after 40 minutes passed the fun had to end and April was at the end of her limit.

"Oh man I wanted the fun to last longer, Ichigo I'm cumming." said April.

"Fire in the hole." said Ichigo.

And Ichigo and April came together.

April felt Ichigo filling her up with his spunk, her pussy taking every last drop of it into her body.

Ichigo stayed with April for a few minutes before he was done and pulled out of her.

April panted she never felt this good ever and she thought her adventures with the turtles give her this rush but now she has a new kind of rush the sexual kind.

"Thanks a lot Ichigo, I've never felt this good in a while let's do it again next time we meet." said April.

"Sure April." said Ichigo.

April then went to get wash up with Kitty as Ichigo got a quick wash before returning to the others.

* * *

"So Ichigo had a little fun in the shower?" said Tsunade.

"Yep I did." said Ichigo.

"Now it's time for the last group." he said.

Then Sakura, Ino and Rukia stand up as they waited so long.

"So Ichigo who will be the 4th member of our group?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know my guess it'll be a surprise." he said.

"Now who's goes first?" he asked.

While that was going on out in city above the skies was a buxom woman in a jump suit hang gliding.

"Well that was a successful heist now to find a place to lay low." she said.

Then she saw some apartments that looked to be quiet.

"Now that would be the spot to hide." she said as she descend down unaware of the fun that's about to happen.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long had some problems but it's resolved

Now in the next chapter the ones that go are Rukia, Ino, Sakura and Fujiko with some appearances of Lupin and the gang.

After that will be the bonus chapter as promised and after that this story is done.

Also I did finish the first chapter of Bleach evolution but need to get the second ready so I will upload both when I'm ready.

Now a little rant I bet everyone heard of Spidey being pulled out of MCU and my thoughts were what the hell Sony and Disney?

Honestly if Stan was still alive he'll give them a piece of his mind about this.

I hope we'll get more Spidey films.

Let me know your thoughts on the matter in the reviews.

Now I'm must be off.

So R and R no flames and insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here it is one of the last chapters of Ichigo's crazy sleepover

After this there will be a bonus chapter to end this.

Now on with the story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Now it was time for the last group and a good thing too, because Ichigo's stamina is slowly running out soon.

Ichigo just had sex with 16 girls and soon it will be 20.

"Ok who's next?" said Ichigo.

The person to go next is Ino as she walks up to Ichigo.

Ichigo eyed her up, Ino has a fantastic body, and she has a fine toned body with slender, long and strong legs, firm D size breasts and a firm ass to boot.

"Ok Ichigo let's see if you can handle me now." she said.

She made Ichigo laid on his back as she got on top of him.

She began rubbing her pussy against his cock, pushing against it and teasing it.

"Ok Ichigo here I go." said Ino.

She then put his cock inside her pussy and it went in her.

Ino felt the pain of losing her virginity to Ichigo but she let it slide and started moving and Ichigo's hips moved as well.

Ino felt her breasts moving as she moved her hips on his cock and kissed him as he got a hold on her.

"Mmph. Fuck me, fuck me hard Ichigo." Ino said.

Ichigo did that and went faster, he also then sat in a lap position and started pounding Ino and sucked her breasts.

"Oh Ichigo, you're such a beast, make me yours, fuck me until you can't fuck no more." she continued.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said.

"I'll kick your ass if you stop." she moaned.

Both stay like that for at least 20 minutes before changing spots.

Now Ichigo has his hands on her ass as he pounds her from behind on all fours.

"You like getting slammed Ino." said Ichigo.

"Yes I like your cock in me, it feels good now pound me like no tomorrow." she shouted.

"Here comes the turbo!" he said and went faster than before.

Ichigo was going so fast, that Ino tried to remain steady but his relentless pounding made her all wobbly.

Another 20 minutes passed and Ino was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Here it comes." he said.

Ichigo then blasted a big one in Ino as they came.

He moved slowly as he fills her up with his spunk, making her body shake.

Ino was catching her breath as Ichigo fills her up.

After a few minutes pass Ichigo pulled out of Ino and she falls to the bed drained.

"Well I must say Ino that was amazing." said Ichigo.

Ino nodded as she rest trying to get her energy back.

* * *

Now it was Sakura and Rukia who would go next?

Sakura was about to move when Rukia step up.

"Sakura let me handle Ichigo." she said.

Sakura took a step back as Rukia step up to the plate.

Rukia was a bit short when it came to the other girls but she had her own charm when she and Ichigo aren't butting heads.

She then got on all 4's sticking her ass out.

"Ok Ichigo I want you to fuck me like this." she said.

Not saying a word Ichigo went over to her and got in position.

He then stick his cock in her pussy.

Rukia yelped when she felt his cock entering her.

She felt the pain and then she had her cherry popped.

Ichigo then started moving fast pounding Rukia's pussy.

"Ichigo." "Rukia." they said to each other.

Ichigo continued pound Rukia's pussy hard as they rock the bed.

"Keep going Ichigo, go deeper!" she said.

Rukia then went down and had her ass up as Ichigo got into a crouch position and started pounding Rukia like no tomorrow.

Rukia bit the sheets as from the sheer intense pounding from Ichigo and he was going fast and strong.

Rukia nearly let her eyes rolled back into her head but she held on.

About 30 minutes passed and Rukia was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said.

"So am I." he said.

Ichigo kept going and going until he bust a nut in Rukia.

Ichigo felt his cock filling Rukia up with his spunk as she was spent.

She fell to the bed and his cock left her leaving Ichigo to mark her with his spunk.

* * *

After that he went back and sat down as looked at the only person left in the room, Sakura.

Now it was Sakura's turn to go.

"Here I go then." she said to herself as she walked over to Ichigo.

Ichigo eyed at her and looked at her body.

Sakura has D cups size breasts, nice hips and a firm and tight ass.

Ichigo looked at her eyes and can see this was a new experience for her and he was going to give her one.

"I'm ready Ichigo." said Sakura.

"Ok Sakura here we go." said Ichigo.

Sakura then came on to Ichigo and told him to lay on his back which he did.

Soon she was on his cock rubbing against with her pussy.

Ichigo knew she was doing this to tease his cock but he let it slide.

"Here I go." she said.

She then took his cock and put it inside her pussy.

Sakura grunted as she felt Ichigo's massive cock moving in her making her inner walls tremble and then he popped her 'cherry.'

Sakura then took Ichigo's hands and placed them on her hips and her hands on his chest.

"Start moving." she said.

Ichigo started moving his hips and Sakura's as she held on, her breasts moved as well.

Sakura let out some grunts and moaning as Ichigo pounds her as she rides him cowgirl style.

Ichigo grunted as well as Sakura remained steady.

"Wow Ichigo you're becoming quite a pro aren't you?" she said.

"It does take practice." he answered.

Sakura then lowered herself to his face and kissed his lips.

Both enjoyed it as Sakura's breasts rubbed on his chest and then they rolled over and Ichigo was on top with Sakura's legs in the air as he pounds her good.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo." said Sakura.

They stay like this for about 25 minutes before they reached their limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming." she said.

"Same here Sakura." he said back.

Then Ichigo came in Sakura as his cock fills her with his spunk and Sakura had her toes curled up and after a few minutes passed they broke up and laid on their backs.

"Wow Ichigo that was amazing." said Sakura.

"It's a knack." said Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo was slowly starting to feel the fatigue of his stamina wearing out and he was slowly getting tired and he had enough energy in the tank for 4 more rounds.

Just then someone busted into Orihime's apt.

"What was that?" said Hinata.

"Yoruichi toss me my boxers and pants, I'll check it out." said Ichigo.

But before she could do that, someone came to their room, it was a woman with a very buxom body, with red and brown hair, amber eyes and wearing some sexy thief outfit."

Even Ichigo had to say "DAMN!"

The woman was surprised to see a young man surrounded by hot women and then she saw his throbbing cock and he had a built body so she licked her tongue.

"So young man I see you got some experience with the women, let's see if you can handle me?" she said.

"Well first of who the hell are you?" said Ichigo.

The woman smirked "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name in Fujiko Mine, I'm a thief and femme fatale."

"You're Fujiko? The one who always take the loot or share with the master thief Lupin the 3rd?" said Ichigo.

Fujiko nodded.

"Oh crap." Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"If Fujiko is here then." Ichigo said before holding his hand up and count down "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1."

Just then crashing through the roof was the others Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and behind them was Zenigata.

"Called it." said Ichigo.

Lupin looked at Fujiko.

"Hey Fuji-cakes how are you?" said Lupin sheepishly.

"Oh brother." said Ichigo and Jigen.

"Lupin! You're under are-." Zenigata said before he looked around and closed his eyes after seeing the girls naked and Goemon did the same out of respect.

Some of the girls hid behind Ichigo, Tsunade, Yoruichi and Rangiku.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo annoyed.

Before Ichigo could say anything Ino came behind whispered something in his ear, a devilish smirk appear on Ichigo's face as an idea formed.

Ichigo got up and picked up Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata who were now shaking a bit.

"Ok you 5 listen up since you dropped in by accident we won't press charges." said Ichigo and Lupin and the others relaxed. "However there is one condition." said Ichigo getting their attention.

"What's that?" asked Jigen.

"Since this is a special kind of sleepover you have to join in as well, and something tells me it's been a while since you 5 got laid." said Ichigo.

That made the 5 blushed and it did strike a chord in them.

"Now then, Tsunade take Zenigata, Rangiku you get Goemon and Yoruichi gets Jigen." said Ichigo.

The 3 women got up and grabbed the guys and then took them to another room to have their fun as they shouted and beg to be let go.

They closed the door behind them and now Lupin and Fujiko were left.

Now Ichigo got up and walked over to Fujiko.

He then kissed her on the lips and she started kissing back and there was tongue.

Ichigo then made Fujiko kick her shoes off, then he took off her pants showing some black lingerie panties and then her shirt revealing a lacy black bra and that got Lupin pumped and he ditched his clothes as well.

"You ready for the real fun?" said Ichigo.

"I am Ichigo." said Fujiko.

"So am I." said Lupin.

"Here we go." said Ichigo.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long had get the idea factory gears going.

Also this story will have 12 chapters

I'll get no 11 out soon.

Sorry for cutting this short but the idea factory had to cool off for the night.

Now to clear things up.

Yes Lupin and the others are based on their appearances from part 5

Now I had a bit of a tiring day and now I'm off to get some rest.

So R and R no flames and insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone how's it going?

Sorry for splitting the chapter in two but I was exhausted

But now here's the rest and the bonus chapter will follow after

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Fujiko then approached Ichigo and then slid her panties off and tossed them, then she let Ichigo take her bra off showing off her DD size breasts.

"Damn." said Ichigo.

"Now lay down for me big boy." she said in a seductive voice.

Ichigo did as he was told and Fujiko climbed on the bed.

Fujiko was then hovering above Ichigo, he had to admit Fujiko has a smoking hot body.

"Well you ready lover boy?" she teased.

"Do you need to ask." He smirked.

Fujiko then got above his cock and she spread her pussy as she descends, she felt his cock entering her, slowly made its way until it got to her sweet spot and she let out a big moan.

She felt Ichigo's cock making her body go all kinds of crazy and sent a playful glare at Lupin who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Fujiko then started moving her hips and moved up and down on his cock, Ichigo placed his hands on her hips.

Fujiko looked at Ichigo's eyes as she moved on his cock feeling her insides squeezing it, she moaned and shuddered, it's been a while since she had sex and now Ichigo is giving her a run for her money.

"Oh like that Ichigo, fuck me you fuck me so good." She said.

Ichigo kept pumping Fujiko's pussy and enjoyed it until they switched and now he's on top of her.

Then he thrusted while keeping her arms restrained, he kissed her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounds her.

Lupin kept watching and jacked off at the two and wonders when his turn comes.

Ichigo kneaded and play with Fujiko's breasts and used his tongue to play with her nipples sending jolts of electricity through her body.

Fujiko felt so turned on that she flipped Ichigo and she's on top again, but she turned around and now her back was facing Ichigo and she continued to move.

Ichigo then moved into a sitting position and started playing with her breasts.

Then a naughty idea came in Ichigo's mind.

* * *

"Hey Lupin come over here and join us." Said Ichigo.

Lupin then came over and jumped onto the bed and Fujiko began stroking his cock making him moan.

"Oh you have the magic touch Fuji-cakes." Said Lupin.

Both were surprised when Ichigo made that suggestion and now it was getting good.

All 3 went crazy and they did different positions even with Fujiko getting both of her holes filled with Ichigo in her pussy and Lupin got her ass.

Fujiko felt like on cloud 9 it has been a while since she had this much fun having sex and wonders while in her lust filled mind she would have it again.

About 3 hours passed and after 5 rounds with Fujiko Ichigo was at his limit and his cock was swelling inside her pussy ready to burst and so was Lupin.

"Fujiko I'm going to cum." Said Ichigo.

"Same Fuji-cakes." Replied Lupin.

"Then come boys fill me up and all over!" she said.

With that both Ichigo and Lupin has reach their limits and did a double nut buster in Fujiko.

Fujiko came as well and felt both boys filling her up and making her body feel like jelly, then after 10 minutes of filling her up, Ichigo and Lupin pulled out and then with their little energy in the tanks they then cover Fujiko with their spunk and they fell on the bed drained.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Fujiko.

"Yeah it was." Said Ichigo with Lupin nodding.

Ichigo can feel his energy finally drained and his cock was now drained and he had enough and was surprised that he went 5 rounds, but he had enough energy to go cuddle with Orihime.

Fujiko then went to wash off and dried off before joining Ichigo and Lupin was already asleep with a grin on his face.

"Dumb ass." Whispered Fujiko.

Soon everyone fell asleep including Jigen and the others who were drained from sex after they opened the door.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up with a groan and killer headaches, everyone took some headache pills and had some water.

Then they went in groups to wash up and threw on some clothes and took it easy since everything went crazy last night.

They had some breakfast and cleaned up the place making things spotless.

Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi went to see Lupin and the others off.

"Thanks for letting us join in the fun." Said Lupin.

"No problem but try not to crash it again anytime soon." Said Ichigo.

Lupin nodded sheepishly.

Then Lupin, Jigen and Goemon then ran off for their next heist after Zenigata gave them a 10 second head start before chasing them.

Fujiko came out later as she was drying off, she threw on some clothes and came down to see Lupin and the others had left.

"Typical boys." She sighed.

Fujiko then made a call and 10 minutes later a helicopter appeared hovering them.

"Well it's time for me to go." She said.

She then took Ichigo's phone and put her number in and got his in hers and handed his phone back.

"See ya lover boy." Said Fujiko with a smirk.

Then she pulled Ichigo in for a kiss and took a picture before pulling back and fired a grappling hook that latched onto the copter and went up and took off.

Yoruichi smirked at Ichigo's expression while Orihime had a pouty look on her face of jealousy.

Ichigo on the other hand was still as a statue and then he fell to the ground with a speechless look on his face.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Yoruichi escorted Michiru home, Rangiku, Nemu, Isane and Kiyone and Rukia returned to the soul society.

Ichigo then went back to get his stuff then he remembered he place the tonfa for Orihime on her table and then went to the dimension room and got the remote and wonders how return things to normal?

Just then Drake popped out of a portal.

"So Ichigo I take it the fun is over?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Well then it's time for the lover's room to go and I'm glad you had a good time." Said Drake with a smirk.

"I got this." He said.

Soon Drake channeled his powers through the key and when he and Ichigo left and closed the door, Drake then put the key in the lock and locked the door it then vanished and so did the remote.

Just then Orihime came in and saw the golden door was gone.

"Well Ichigo I'll take the games back and then I'm out, I got to deal with some vampires in Castlevania again." Said Drake.

Drake then vanished leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Well that was one crazy sleepover." Said Ichigo.

"Agreed." Added Orihime.

Now it was just the two of them there was nothing else to do.

"Want to go see a movie?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure!" said Orihime.

But before they can go they had to take Sakura and the others to the airport.

First April and Kitty said bye first after kissing Ichigo and they flew back to New York, Hinata and Sakura were staying for a little while longer as Tsunade had some business to take care of, but Shizune, Ten-Ten and Temari flew home but not before sending Ichigo their numbers.

Then Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade left and Ichigo and Orihime went to see some movies.

After that they went home and promised to not tell anyone of what happened or they won't live it down for a while and made sure the others did the same.

After dropping Orihime off, Ichigo headed for his home and got into his sleep clothes and went to bed.

But Ichigo had to admit it was fun and a small part of him doesn't mind doing it again but next time with some more rooms.

But overall he had some fun and fell asleep with a grin on his face.

* * *

To be concluded

* * *

Hey everyone how's it going? In the words of Abridged Vegeta "I'M BACK BITCHES!"

Sorry for being gone for so long the laptop I was using got old and didn't work as it was but my mom got a new one and now I'm back sorry for the long wait.

I learned that even tech can get old.

But enough of that, the time I was away had allow me to recharge and now I'm back at full power and there will be new chapters and stories in the works.

Now there is one chapter left in this and that's the bonus one and it will have some surprises.

Also there will be a one shot with the forgotten evil awakens coming.

But I also like to say that during one week of November I won't be on as I have some things to do with family.

But I'll be back later when the week is done.

But for now it's time to rest.

So R and R no flames or insults.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Also happy Halloween


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the last chapter of Ichigo's crazy sleepover

To everyone who posted kind reviews thank you.

Also sorry for the chapter mix up I accidently upload one of my older chapters by accident.

Now on with the chapter.

I don't own any of this

* * *

(a few days later)

* * *

It's been a few days since that crazy sleepover at Orihime's, Ichigo was keeping quiet about and so was Orihime, when they found, Michiru, Ryo and Mahana they told them to keep it on the down low or it would be so awkward if their friends found out of what really went down as their faces turned bright red.

In class Ichigo and Orihime were working on their assignment, but gave some glances at each other and their cheeks went a bit red.

Later at lunch Ichigo was eating by himself and was on the roof sitting above the door leading down.

He was thinking back to the sleepover where he and the girls engaged in the fun and the sex, he wouldn't say this to anyone but he did enjoy it and wouldn't mind doing it again once in a while, earning a chuckle from his hollow who told him to go shove it.

As he took another bite of his lunch, someone came through the door.

"Ichigo are you here?"

Ichigo got up and look down to see Orihime, Michiru, Mahana and Ryo.

"What are you girls doing here?" he asked as he jumped down.

"Well we came to see you." Said Ryo.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Well we want to do it again with you." Said Mahana.

"You serious?" said Ichigo.

"Yes we never felt anything like that before and we want to experience the feeling again please Ichigo?" said Michiru.

The girls were using the puppy dog eye trick and Ichigo tried to ignore it but he failed.

"Okay." He said giving in.

"Great! Let's go to my house." Said Orihime.

"Here we go again." Sighed Ichigo.

About a couple of hours later, Tatsuki was finishing up practice and decided to go see Orihime, since she had to miss her sleepover, she wanted to ask her about joining her next one, but she has no idea what's happening at Orihime's place.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Fuck me good Ichigo!" shouted Mahana as she was getting drilled by Ichigo.

"Yes! Suck my tits Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

Michiru and Ryo were making out as Rangiku, Yoruichi and Rukia watched Ichigo in a threesome with Mahana and Orihime.

Orihime called them up for some fun and surprising Sakura and Hinata were called in as well and the fun started again.

Mahana was about at her limit when she felt Ichigo's cock reaching its limit and then they came and she was on her belly catching her breath and Orihime took her turn.

"Oh yeah Ichigo right there, go deeper fuck my tight pussy!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo did so and made Orihime's body go crazy with pleasure and lust.

The girls were having a great time as they enjoy the orgy they are having with Ichigo and wished things would get more interesting.

In a way it did in a form of a surprise.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ichigo stopped fucking Orihime to see who was shouting only to find a red faced Tatsuki at the door.

"Hi Tatsuki." Said Orihime while telling Ichigo to keep going and he did.

"Don't hi Tatsuki me, what the hell is going on here?" she said.

"What it looks like we're having an orgy." Said Orihime.

"With Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked and everyone nodded.

"But why?" she said.

"Hey Yoruichi how about you explained it to Tatsuki while I blow Orihime's mind." Said Ichigo resuming his pounding on Orihime.

Yoruichi took Tatsuki to Orihime's room and explain to her as Ichigo kept screwing Orihime.

About 20 minutes later Ichigo picked up Orihime still screwing and went over and sat down on a chair and Orihime moved her hips to keep it going.

"You're really become quite a naughty girl Orihime." Smirked Ichigo.

"Shut up you crazy orange hair beast!" she said back and kissed him.

The others watched as Ichigo and Orihime expressed their feelings of passion and love and couldn't help but pleasured themselves, but Orihime's fun time was about to end as she was at her limit.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said feeling his cock getting bigger.

"So am I!" he said as he did a few more thrusts.

Then with one last thrust they came at the same time. Orihime felt Ichigo filling her up and her breathing was ragged, sweat was all over their bodies and was cooling off.

Orihime rested her head in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"That was fucking amazing Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"I know." He answered.

"Ok who's next?" he said.

* * *

"I am." Said Sakura coming up to him.

Sakura then got into position and lowered herself and slid his cock in her pussy.

She then started moving up and down on Ichigo's cock moaning in the process.

"Oh yeah like this is so good! Your cock is amazing Ichigo!" she said.

Sakura stretched her arms out as she moved up and down on his cock, her breasts swayed and swing as she moved.

Ichigo grunted as he felt Sakura's ass slapping against him, he moved up and placed his hands on her breasts and played with them.

"Oh Ichigo." She said and to make it more interesting she shake her hips.

Ichigo kept grunting as he squeezed and played with Sakura's breasts making her moan and groan.

They kept going for about 30 minutes before Sakura was at her limit.

"Fuck Ichigo I'm cumming!" she shouted.

"Here I go!" he shouted.

Ichigo's cock got bigger and bigger and with one last thrust he blew his load inside her.

Sakura felt Ichigo filling her up as his cock pulsed with each minute passed.

After a few minutes passed Sakura slowly got up and felt Ichigo's cock left her still hard and she went to Orihime.

"Orihime your friend is quite a fucking stallion." She said to her.

"I know." Orihime answered.

"Ok who's next to handle me?" said Ichigo.

"I believe your friend is Ichigo." Called Yoruichi.

* * *

Ichigo looked over to see Yoruichi with a naked Tatsuki who's pussy is wet and ready for him.

"What did you do Yoruichi?" asked Orihime.

"Oh got Tatsuki up to speed and also had a little fun getting her ready." She said.

"I see." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo please take me now." Said Tatsuki.

Ichigo then got up and then walked over to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki then led Ichigo to the bed and she got on and spread her legs.

"Take me." She said.

Ichigo then got on top of Tatsuki and then insert his cock into her pussy.

Tatsuki felt Ichigo's cock going in her making her squirm, his cock made its way through her until it reached her sweet spot and hit it.

Tatsuki felt Ichigo taking her v-card, she let out a big moan from that moment.

Ichigo started moving his hips which cause Tatsuki to moves her in rhythm.

"Oh Ichigo like that, it feels good!" she said.

Tatsuki bucked her hips as Ichigo thrusted his cock in her pussy, she has a vice like grip on it and doesn't want to let go, she moaned loudly when he licked her breasts and nipples and squeezed them as well.

"Argh! Kiss me Ichigo!" she said.

Ichigo then did that and kissed her on the lips and let their tongues danced and Ichigo went faster.

The two childhood friends kept going and going for a while, Tatsuki wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

About 3 hours passed and after 8 rounds of having sex both of them were at their limits.

Tatsuki had her hands on Ichigo's back as he went faster pounding her and his cock was getting ready to fire.

"Fuck I'm cumming Ichigo!" she said.

"Fire in the hole!" he shouted.

Ichigo then kept going until with one last thrust he came hard in Tatsuki.

Tatsuki felt her pussy being filled with his spunk and his cock pulsed as he fills her up.

Ichigo thrusted slowly as he fills Tatsuki up and after a few minutes, he was done and Tatsuki let him go and he pulled out of her.

"Before you ask Ichigo I took my pill so you won't need to worry." She said.

Ichigo sighed in relief, Yoruichi confirmed that the girls from the sleepover all took their pills as the last thing anyone needs to be knocked up.

Both of them were covered in sweat as Ichigo stood up on the bed.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Fucking incredible." She said panting.

* * *

Just then someone knocked at the door and Yoruichi went to answer.

It was Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, April, Kitty, Kiyone, Nemu, Isane and Fujiko.

Ichigo came out with a blue robe provided by Orihime.

"Hey." He said.

"What brings you here?" asked Rangiku.

"Well we got a certain itch and only Ichigo can take care of." Said Shizune.

"So Ichigo can you help us?" asked Kitty.

"I like to but I'm about running out of stamina." He said making the girls pout.

"But there's someone that can help." He said getting his phone.

After calling a certain someone a familiar key appeared.

Ichigo put against the wall and a keyhole appeared and it went in, he turned it and the door appeared.

He opened the door and the dimensional room appeared again.

"Well who's up for it?" said Ichigo.

Soon all the girls went to the room and Ichigo followed with his energy restored, he took his robe off and closed the door behind him and the fun resume again.

* * *

In the words of Robert Loggia (8 f**king hours later)

Ichigo was panting hard as around him were all the girls all covered in sweat and a bit of his spunk coming out of their pussies, he was drained but slowly regaining his energy.

"Well Ichigo that was amazing." Said Fujiko coming up to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"But even with the key there's not enough room for us." She said.

Fujiko laid by his side and traced circles on his chest as Orihime and Yoruichi came up as well.

"Well there is one place that can provide enough room for everyone." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo then told Fujiko about the ruins of a mansion and can be restored.

"I'll take care of that Ichigo, but can you give me one last round?" she asked.

Ichigo's cock rose up and got hard again.

He got on top of Fujiko, stick his cock in her again and the fun begins again.

* * *

(A few months later)

Ichigo went to the ruins of the Bount mansion after getting a text from Fujiko saying it's a surprise.

So he came along Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Mahana, Michiru, Isane, Kiyone, Nemu, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Kitty, April, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Ryo and joining them to the harem was, Soi-Fon, Unohana and Momo.

During the months of waiting, Yoruichi invited Soi-Fon, Unohana and Momo who got a bit better to join Ichigo's harem, Momo was a bit nervous, But Soi-Fon try to strangled Ichigo for sleeping with Yoruichi but after getting her to calm down and have a 3some with Ichigo and Yoruichi Soi-Fon relaxed and joined up, with Unohana she showed Momo how to have a good time and after taking her turn, Momo went next Ichigo went slowly for her and in time she learned to enjoy it and all the bad memories of Aizen went away and was replaced with Ichigo.

After walking on the path they soon arrived and they were surprised.

In the place of the ruins was a 6 story mansion modernized with some blue-green and white paint and also a big pool with some hot tubs and one on the roof and more.

"Holy shit!" said Ichigo.

All of them ran to the mansion and got to the door.

Ichigo opened it and inside they were surprised.

Inside was the interior the place was amazing, there was fancy furniture, TVs the sizes of a kitchen, there was modernized kitchen, there's a sauna, indoor pool and work out rooms, training rooms, an indoor base and plenty of bedrooms, bathrooms and a master bedroom and more.

"What do you think Ichigo?" said Fujiko coming down wearing some sexy red lingerie.

"It looks like the playboy mansion upgraded." He said feeling surprised.

"How did you afford it?" he asked.

"Let's just say I called in a few favors and did some thieving." She said.

"Ok that makes sense." Said Ichigo.

Fujiko then walked over to Ichigo and gave him a golden key.

"You like it? It's yours." She said.  
"What?" said Orihime.

"Well thanks to some help of Lupin and legal stuff the place is all yours Ichigo." She said.

"Thanks Fujiko I don't know what to say." He said.

"Well how about one giant sex party?" she said.

"Bedroom now!" he said.

Everyone ran for the master bedroom and Ichigo followed after closing the door behind him.

* * *

(9 hours later)

"Oh god right there Ichigo fuck my pussy!" shouted Orihime.

"Right there Ichigo finger fuck my pussy as well!" Fujiko shouted.

Yep Ichigo was in the middle of finishing up of a massive orgy with his girls.

First up was Rukia then Rangiku and Yoruichi then came Isane, Kiyone and Momo followed by Soi-Fon then Nemu, next came April and Kitty, then a 5 some with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari, a 4some with Ryo, Mahana and Michiru then one on one with Shizune then a 3some with Tsunade and Unohana and finally a 3 some with Orihime and Fujiko after one on one with Tatsuki.

After some training with Shinji and the others Ichigo got control of his inner hollow and got a big boost in Stamina and used it well.

He went about 30 rounds with his girls and now they were at the end.

After going faster and faster Ichigo came along with Fujiko and Orihime.

They stayed together for a few minutes before the girls collapsed on the bed drained.

Ichigo then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to washup and then came out and got back on the bed.

"So girls enjoy the fun?" he asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"So Ichigo we been wondering since you're a beast in the bed and we been talking and well you have enough love for us can we be part of your harem?" asked Rukia.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"You know Ichigo I love my brother but sometimes he acts like he has a big stick up his ass." She said making the others giggled.

"Aw hell why not." Said Ichigo accepting the girls in his harem.

"Well not everyone." Said Fujiko.

"What do you mean Fujiko?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well don't get me wrong, Ichigo is a beast in bed, but I'm not ready to settle down yet." She said.

"I can guess why you love the thrill of being a thief." Said Ichigo.

"You know me Ichigo." She said.

"Well I can come back for a release every now or then when you call." Said Fujiko.

"I would like that." Said Ichigo.

"Good but don't call me during a heist." She said.

"Ok." He said.

"Well how about one last go?" she asked.

Ichigo got on top of Fujiko and started moving again all night long.

* * *

When morning came Ichigo woke up and saw the girls on the bed except one.

He slowly got off not waking and head to the balcony to see Fujiko getting ready to go.

"So heading off without saying goodbye?" he said.

"Well there's a meeting Lupin called and I have to go." She said.

"Well before you go how about one last round of sex?" said Ichigo.

Fujiko couldn't resist the offer and she dropped her pants and undies and lifted her shirt until above her breasts being held by her bra.

"Go ahead." She said.

Ichigo came behind her and undid his robe and dropped his boxers, placed his hands on her hips and then stick his cock in her pussy and started moving.

"Oh yeah like that Ichigo go faster." She said as she moaned.

Fujiko felt Ichigo's cock rampaging in her pussy, her ass being slapped against his hips, felt her breast getting squeezed by his hand under her bra.

"You liking this Fujiko?" said Ichigo grunting.

"Yes give me more!" she said getting a little louder.

Ichigo went faster and pounded Fujiko with more intense pounding, making her moan and shivered when he gently bit down on her neck.

Fujiko told him to stop and he pulled his cock out and she turned around and he stick his cock back in and starts again.

Ichigo then moved her bra until her breasts are shown he then sucked on them and used his tongue on her nipples increasing the pleasure more.

Fujiko then grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him as he went deeper in her.

They kept going for about 30 minutes and Fujiko was at her limit cause her ride is coming soon.

"Ichigo as much I want to continue, my ride is coming so can you hurry up?" she asked.

Ichigo didn't say anything and went faster and kissed Fujiko and kept going before he came.

He came hard in Fujiko and kept his lips on hers to keep her from moaning loudly to wake up the others, Fujiko wrapped her arms on him as he thrusted slowly filling her up.

After a few minutes passed Ichigo was done and slowly pulled his cock out of Fujiko's pussy and pulled his boxers up and tie his robe up and Fujiko pulled her panties and pants up and moved her bra back in place and pulled her shirt back down.

* * *

Just then a helicopter appeared.

"Well that's my ride." She said as she pulled out a grapple hook gun.

She fired at the chopper and hooked around the bar.

She then pulled Ichigo for one last kiss on the lips before parting.

"Bye Ichigo give my regards to the girls." Said Fujiko pulling on the trigger that pulled her to the copter and got inside.

"I will." He said waving.

Fujiko got in and closed the door as the helicopter took off as Ichigo watches.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime and Rangiku in both sexy lingerie at the door.

"Hey you two." He said.

"Where's Fujiko?" asked Orihime and Ichigo explained.

Orihime felt a little sad until Rangiku puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Orihime we'll see her again." She said making Orihime feel a little better.

Just then Yoruichi woke up and joined them.

"Say Ichigo you got enough in the tank for some morning grinding?" she teased.

"To the showers." He said.

The 3 girls then headed for the showers as Ichigo followed them inside and he had to admit this is one life he won't trade for anything, he'll treat his girls with love and respect and also protect them from anyone who would do harm.

High above the mansion was Drake who look down and smirked.

"Well Ichigo looks like you have earned a good life." He said as he used his super hearing to hear Ichigo kissing Rangiku, fingering Orihime and screwing Yoruichi in the shower.

Drake got a bit of a blush on his face but he was happy for Ichigo.

Then his phone went off and he answered it.

"Oh Damn it, again?" he said.

Drake then said these words.

"Well gotta run Ichigo, I got some vampire problems in Castlevania again, Until next time friend, Peace!"

Drake then wrapped his cape around himself as he vanished to another universe to deal with some vampires.

* * *

End

* * *

Well that ends this story.

Sorry it took so long had a lot of stuff in the way.

Now with this story done my workload has gotten a little lighter.

Now there's another story I need to finish but got put on the back burner 2 years ago and now it's time to finish it.

Now I'll say this.

From Feb to April there will be about 10 new chapters uploaded but which ones will be a surprise.

I got some chapters almost done and there is some more on the way.

Now to explain why Fujiko didn't fully joined the harem, well it's because like Lupin she's a thief and well she's isn't ready to fully settle down and also she likes the thrill, but if I decide to do another one she'll come back for a release or some down time or if Lupin does something stupid which he'll do anyway.

But I will say that there will be a Bleach/Lupin the 3rd crossover soon.

Now with this story done I can get the other chapters done.

Also If you're a fan of Castlevania season 3 will come out in 3 weeks.

Ok that's all I have to say, I'm out.

So R and R no flames and no insults.

Until next time.

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.

Just then (Lupin and the gang stole some treasures with Zenigata and the cops on their tail)

Zenigata: I'll get you Lupin!

Lupin: You can try pops!


End file.
